Roses
by VanillAngel
Summary: He picked up a red rose from the grass they were sitting on and tucked it behind her ears, pushing away her thick red curls as he placed it in. "So you'll have something to remember me by." He whispers.  The story of how Abe and Janine fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vampire academy! **

Janine Hathaway stood nervously in the doorway. It was not like her to be nervous, she was usually firm and strong. She smoothed her skirt, tugging it down a little. Her classmates eyes shone with curiosity as

she walked inside. It wasn't unusual that she would get into a royal gathering, but some people were still surprised that a Dhampir who wasn't on guard would be there. That, despite the fact they're out of high school, people actually kept inviting her to these events.

Her beautiful perfectly curved body was what made Moroi guys - particularly the royals - invite her along to these kind of things in hopes of getting laid. She was used to the attention, the wolf whistles at school. But her reason for being here is what it unusual. Something she didn't expect to do. But she needed to know so badly. She scanned the room.

"Jay!" Someone had called from behind her.

She looked up and smiled happily. Her current boyfriend, Danny Zeklos. Rich and royal. No one was exactly happy about them dating, and the way he showed her off proudly made people raise their eyebrows. "Hey." She replied. He leaned in to kiss her softly and quickly.

"Babe, I didn't think you'd show."

She smiled again nervously, not having the heart to tell him she wasn't there for him. He flung one arm around her waist and dragged her around to socialize with other royals.

She played the girlfriend role well. She laughed at lame jokes, she got along with his friends. She put on her man eater smile. She kissed him with passion. But there was something in their relationship that was lacking. There was no real chemistry between them. She preferred it when they were just friends_. Please,_ was what her mother had told her back when she was growing up in the Dhampir community,as_ if any of them wanted to be 'just friends' ._ The words were drilled into her mind, but she shook them off. It was going to be different for her. She knew. She was smarter then her mother.

Maybe Danny isn't the right person. Maybe they will break up and he would move onto marrying another royal Moroi royal. Or maybe against all odds, he would marry her. It was nice to dream that a royal would commit to her even though she knew the chances were slim. Anything was possible, it's not like it didn't happen before.

It was true that she dressed slutty and was flattered by the attention. But she couldn't help her vanity. She liked having people look at her and think she's pretty. To want her. She had viewed Danny as someone to help her pass the time when he first asked her out. But things are becoming serious and slowly she started to fall to him a little, too.

She caught sight of her father and nodded politely at him from across the room. She had known him, yes, not that their relationship was very good. He is royal and wouldn't admit that Janine was his blood in public. But all the same, things have a way of getting out. Even though she knew him and the kind of person he was she still couldn't hate him... No. Whatever happened, he was still her father. Even though he never acted the part.

Danny led her towards the dance floor and swung her around. He was a little drunk, but she didn't mind. His sloppy moves made her burst out laughing. She liked his easy going nature and the fact he didn't mind making a fool of himself. He grinned at her and spun her around. She giggled again, her tight black dress flowing around a little as she turned. When she stopped she almost fell backwards, but luckily Danny grabbed hold of her. "

Take it easy." He said gently, chuckling now himself.

She scoffed. The drunk guy was telling her to take it easy. He led her off the dance floor, thrusting some champagne in her hand. She took a couple of sips. Her eyes flown all around the room. It was a guardian habit. Her eyes suddenly met with someone else's brown eyes.

She stumbled back. She only knew this guy by name and had once seen a picture of him. Yesterday. But in person, he looked completely different. She blushed as she watched him, instantly deciding he's hot. His clothes were expensive, that seemed to scream that he was someone important and rich. His eyes were a rich dark brown colour. He was tanned for a Moroi, this made her raise an eyebrow. His slim, tall figure indicated he was of course a Moroi, but he could've pasted for a Dhampir if he had some more muscles. His hair was a slick black colour that was styled messily on purpose and held up with gel. He had a sparking golden stud in his ear that was a little red due to infection. It looked pretty new, like he had just got it done. He wore a sliver chain around his neck along with a cashmere scarf that was done up sloppily.

Ibrahim Mazur.

Not many non-royals were rich. But Ibrahim was one of the lucky ones. His dad owned some big company, but him himself had some pretty big things going on. He also seemed to know everyone that was royal or rich and be on good terms with them. Many rumours were spread around, but Janine didn't believe it. It was also rare for a non-royal to have a guardian. Janine watched as Abe talked to someone, a dark figure leaning against the wall watched them. Abe excused himself and walked over to refill his drink, the person followed like a shadow. Lingering behind but not disturbing. She frowned. Abe had requested her to be his guardian.

She had gotten one of the tops marks in her class, along with her clean record she was the idol choice for a royal. But when she was told that Abe had requested her she grew confused about this guy. She did some research and apparently the guardian that was shadowing him around belonged to his father. Whom was not far away. But Abe needed his own guardian for whatever reason. Not many people, including royals, had assigned guardians at the court. Unless they were the prince or princess in their families. Or of course, the queen. The guardians usually worked in shift and even though not many of them were needed due to the wards. But this was different. These guardians were hired, not assigned.

Dhampirs for hire. It was the most unusual thing, but apparently it was true. She never heard of such a thing, until yesterday when she has been contacted. Instead of leaving it up to the 'important' people to choose her future, she could choose it for herself. It was a good opportunity, one that not widely known of. She was threatened, that this kind of thing shouldn't get out. She laughed lightly at herself. The Moroi would find a way to sweep the whole situation under the rug if necessary and she knew it.

Danny was talking to some friends once more, not really noticing his girlfriend. She had taken his opportunity to make a run for it to do what she was here for. She couldn't have Danny know she was actually considering this. When she had bought up Ibrahim Mazur to his face yesterday, asking him if he knew him, Danny had choked on his coke. Resulting it in coming out of his nose. She giggled, remembering.

She made her way across the room to him. The guardian raised his eyebrow and took a couple of steps towards her. Anyone innocent could posses danger, they learned. Yet it annoyed her to see that someone was thought she was dangerous, she was obliviously Dhampir. Jeez. Plus what could she do? Pull out a knife in public and stab the guy? She shot the guardian, whom was only a few years older, her famous sweet smile. He nodded in reorganization of her face.

"Guardian Hathaway." He spoke teasingly, testing the name out. She flinched, not still being used to the name. But she liked it.

She looked up at the guardian and titled her head to the side, trying to figure out where she had seen this guy before. But then she quickly shook her head. That's not what she was here for. She nodded politely to the guardian in acknowledgement. She cleared her throat and the Moroi turned around to face her.

"Ibrahim Mazur." She spoke carefully.

He grinned. "Janine Hathaway." He paced around her, eyes searching her face and body. She winced.

"My, my. The rumours are true." He grabbed and kissed her hand. None of this fazed her. She leaned lazily against the wall. She decide to get right down to business, not wasting time with small talk. Ibrahim didn't seem like the guy whom bothered much with it either.

"So I hear you want me for a guardian." Janine says, shrugging. Teasing voice. Man eater smile. Shit, she hoped her boyfriend wasn't watching her flirt freely like this.

"Dunno why that's been going around." He says casually with a wink, sipping his drink.

She tapped her chin in sarcasm. "Oh well... People get jealous when they look at me and stir up all thoughts of things. Y'know, so I don't get away." She batted her eyelashes. He looked amused.

"So I just wanted to see- I mean - met you. Don't want to end up saving an asshole's life."

Abe snorted.

"I want to know what I'm in for." she added, explaining quickly.

"You're not that bad, Hathaway." He commented with a smirk. She flipped my hair over her shoulders and returned his smirk.

"I know."

They talked for a little bit after that. Not about anything really. Just casually. She had wanted to get a sense of what type of a guy this 'Ibrahim Mazur' was. She liked him, she finally decided. But she was still curious to why he wanted her for a guardian. Surely with the price he was offering he could get someone better. Not that she wasn't happy or didn't want the job. She did. But still, she was curious.

Suddenly, a little blonde girl came and linked her arm through Abe's. "Hey." she said huskily to him. He grinned at her in return. For a Moroi, the girl had some slight curves in her body. It was a nice change from the super-model-skinny bodies that Moroi had. But the occasional girl would have a curvier shape to her body (but was still very slim), and the occasional guy was more muscular then slim. Janine had recognized the girl. Renee Szelsky.

Suddenly Janine felt stupid. Of course Abe was the type of guy that had a girlfriend. His flirting meant nothing. He was just humouring her. She mentally slapped herself. Her cheeks were suddenly feeling hot and she scanned the room for her boyfriend, whom for a second she forget she had. But heck, she'd even excuse herself to go talk to her father at that moment. Anything so she could avoid this. Her cheeks start to feel hot. She was foolish - stupid, really -to fall for his stupid act.

Renee shifted her attention over to Janine, as if just noticing she was standing there. Her gaze searched her body before meeting her face again. Not the way guys looked, but to recognize her as Dhampir. "Hey." She said politely, the way she was probably taught to.

"You're that Hathaway girl right? Congratulations! I heard about your marks." Renee beamed at her.

Janine couldn't help but relax a little. Renee was nice, even though Janine knew better. That the second she turned around Renee would probably mimic her or make a cruel joke. But Janine was proud of her marks. She came third in her class, which was better then she could hope for.

"Thanks." Janine said back, smiling. "It's Janine, by the way." She corrected, knowing that Renee didn't give a damn about her name and will forget it a second later. Nevertheless, Renee repeated the name to herself and commented on how pretty it was. Quickly, Janine excused herself from the couple and went to search for her boyfriend_. Stupid,_ she thought to herself.

She glanced back over her shoulder. That charming bastard was smirking. She groaned. He knew he had made her feel this way when she noticed his girlfriend. She had made a complete fool of herself. She cursed her father for not being a normal, overprotected father and pulled her away. He was only standing a couple of feet away, watching the whole thing! He was probably laughing at her too, the daughter whom made an embarrassment out of herself.

She dragged herself to the group of people Danny was with earlier. His royal friends. They had accepted her easily, mostly because she was with Danny. Partly, because it was to steal glimpses at her body. Janine usually finds this amusing. She quickly straightened herself up before reaching them.

"Hiya." She greeted them again. They all grinned and said the same thing back. A handful of girls gave her evil looks that read '_stay away from my boyfriend!' _loud and clear.

Janine shrugged at the girls.

"Do you know where Danny went?"She asked. Even though she wasn't originally there for him, she needed his presence not to seem pathetic. Ah, the many benefits to dating a royal. And trust me when I say, there's a lot of them.

One of the guys jerked his thumb towards the door. "He said he was going to get another drink." he said. Janine nodded, she noticed that the tables of drinks were empty now. It made sense. She thanked them and slipped out of the room before anyone could notice.

**A/N Okay, let's just get one thing cleared up, I know we're all attached to Abe being this mafia gang leader sort of guy and Janine only sometimes somewhat having a heart but this is they're younger selves and they may act a little different... or a lot ;) until they evolve into their proper personalities. Reviews make me happy, btw, just putting it out there.**


	2. Chapter 2

It was ironic of course, when she walked into his room and caught him in a bed with another girl, that he decided to cheat on her with someone else. It made no sense. If anything, he would be going out with the pretty Moroi girl - that was squealing and gathering up the bed sheets, holding them tightly to her chest- and Janine would be_ the other girl_ to him.

It was kind of funny that it wasn't like that but the other way around. Janine would have considered laughing if she wasn't so angry the moment she swung the door wide open.

Sadly, she didn't even walk into the room yet so it'll all be clean and private. Oh no. She stood in the wooden doorway and gasped loudly, throwing a palm loudly over her mouth in shock. A couple of people that lived or were staying at this part of the court caught a glimpse of what was happening inside the room. Thanks to the stupid opened door.

She was shaking and had no idea why. So many feelings slammed into her at that moment. Danny and the girl paused. The 3 of them barely breathing at the sight of each other. Tears welled up in Janine's eyes. But she didn't want to give that Danny the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Of having the effect of being able to make her cry in the first place. Dammit! She was going to be a guardian, trained to kill. It was pathetic really, that she would cry over this. Mourn their relationship.

Anger, betrayal, pain. Emotions hit her like waves. She was ashamed and hurt. Hurt that he would do this to her. She was so sure that if he would've just broken up with her she wouldn't have been felt this wounded. This sad.

She didn't even go there and slap him as hard as she could. No matter what, he was Moroi. She couldn't harm him. No matter how hard she wanted to march over there and kick him. She turned on her heel and run away. And she kept running and focusing only on that, so she wouldn't have to think about _him_. Finally she stopped, the events sinking in once more.

She cried, but only a little bit. She didn't allow herself to stay upset for long. She was to be strong. She heard from her friends whom managed to catch up to her that Danny was looking for her. That made her keep on moving, anything to avoid _him_. Janine didn't want to him to see her like this. She needed to get the tears and hurt out of her system before she could talk to him again.

She wasn't sad after awhile... Just angry. She walked aimlessly around the court. Only now realizing how big the place is. She was sure she walked all night and day. She was still walking when she bumped into Abe. It was morning by the time she allowed herself to rest, which meant the vampires were signing off tonight and going to bed. She didn't want to stop walking, fearing she will bump into Danny if she stopped. Fearing that he'll see her and come talk to her. She couldn't go with her friends at the local hangouts, or to her room. Walking seemed as good as anything. Plus, it helped her clam down a little bit. . . But there was no question that she was still angry. It was written all over her face.

She wobbled when she came into a halt, bumping right into Abe. He was taller than her. Unsurprising. She was short, especially compared to the Moroi.

"Watch where you're going." she said icily to him. She felt slightly bad at snapping at him, but the anger had overthrown her. Abe looked both surprised and amused, eyebrows raised.

"Excuse me?" he challenged, sly smile playing at his face. Janie shoved passed him, but he trailed after her. She groaned when she realized he was still there.

"What do you want?" she demanded, turning back to face him. This wasn't the right approach at all. But Abe was amused at her behaviour and matched his pace to hers when she started walking again. "You know," he was telling her.

"I like feisty women." he stated to her, proudly.

"Of course you do."

" What's got you down, Jay?"

She rolled her eyes. Somehow the nickname didn't sound right coming from his mouth. He seemed like the guy who called everyone by their last names. Even people like his parents and girlfriend.

"Nothing. I'm just angry right now. I'm not in the mood for this."

Abe chuckled. "C'mon, Jay. What's up?" he urged.

"Go away." She said and found herself repeating this. She quickened her pace, trying to avoid him before she hit him instead. But Abe wouldn't budge, he wasn't used to be denied what he wanted.

He ran to catch up to her, matching his pace to hers once more.

"Jayy..." His annoying sing-song voice rang in her ears.

She took a deep breath in. But her temper as well as self control was short.

**A/N Sorry for the filler chapter, I know it was kindda boring. But I needed to get Janine and Abe together for the next chapter...**

** Review? ****I promise it'll get more interesting. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I just wanted to thank my reviewers :) you guys are awesome, sorry I have no idea how to respond to reviews but yeah I love each and every one of you to bits.**

**I try to write quickly but the holidays just ended and I'm back in school :(**

**I may not be able to update often but I shall try! **

She didn't know how they got to that point, or what they were fighting about. Only that Ibrahim Mazur probably no longer wanted her for a guardian. And that he was now screaming at her_. Good job Janine_, She thought to herself bitterly_, You managed to get the one person who could get you out of this crappy life to scream at you._

Her self control yet again managed to get the better of her. She was too mad at him now to stop this fight the proper way. Too proud to offer him an apology. It was too late groaned angrily at his rant, cutting him short. They just stood near the main gates, screaming crazily at each other.

Maybe she had that effect on people, to make them angry. But she knew she was just taking out her anger on Abe from what she felt about Danny.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" She finally snapped, slapping her forehead in frustration. It was a stupid and aimless fight. But they were both fuming madly by end of it. Both of them clinging to their pride. Or what was left of it. They might as well have torn each other apart with words.

They panted, catching their breath from the yelling.

"Screw you, Hathaway. I don't need this shit!" he cried over his shoulder as he turned away. Anger laced his words. She snorted.

"Yeah, and I totally do!"

She watched him go, not wanting to care what he does but still not wanting him to do something stupid. He was a Moroi. She got into a freaking fight with someone she was supposedly meant to be protecting in a matter of days! Well not obliviously anymore. But still.

She was so stupid. Janine eyed the gates they were standing near, finally realizing that the guardians that were the before are gone. She knew she couldn't have imaged then. Because both of them let their guardian masks slip when the screaming teenagers walked near them. She remembered their stupid judging smirks and chuckles.

But now? The gates were empty. Unguarded. She stumbled back in surprised_. Probably switching shifts_, she assured herself. But still, a tiny part of her brain couldn't help but _asking 'what if?...' _

What if there was an attack, but she didn't notice because she was so caught up in blaming everything on Abe that wasn't even his fault. It was possible that she was so caught up in her own dramas that she missed strigoi? No, not possible. There were wards too, she reminded herself, no way they could've gotten passed. Plus and as if strigoi wouldn't stop to kill them. She shook her head to rid herself of horrible thoughts. But where were the guards? She surely would've heard them leave.

She noticed Abe from the corner of her eye walking towards the gate.

"Abe!" she called after him. He looked at her back in surprise, then gave her the finger as he continued walking.

She called out to him again.

"Are you fucking crazy? You can't go out there!"

But her words had no effect on him. She jogged up to him and pulled on his arm.

He jerked back, growling.

"I do what I want, Hathaway." He spat out, pulling away.

"No-"

"I would do as I please!" He says as he stomps off into the direction outside the wards.

She hesitated, but only for a second. _Hesitation can kill you, or more importantly them, _She learnt. Janine raced after him. She felt more scared then he was, screw the whole stereotype of moroi being scared all the time. This guy was fearless. If anything, it looked like he thought strigoi should be afraid of _him_. Paranoia hit her and she tugged on his arm again as they walk into the night. She knew she had to follow him and stay with him, no matter what. He was a moroi, she had to protect him.

"We should go back." she whispered gently, clutching onto him. Maybe if she played it that way - the whole scared girl bit- she could get him back. Plus, despite her guardian training that makes her stronger then he is and cautious, she's scared. She never even seen a strigoi.

"_We_?" he spits out. "No one invited you. I'm staying." He says firmly, he shrugs her hand off. Abe stalked off, leaving her alone in the dark. She quickly went after him.

"Leave me alone!"

"Just like when you left me alone?" she challenged. "Plus," she added, pushing strands of hair out of her face to look in him in the eye. "You know I can't. If I leave now and you die, I'll be the one in trouble."

He let out a laugh. "That's what your worried about?" He asked bitterly. "You left me convinced that I'm the one who could pretty much protect you. Jeez, seriously. Were your graduation class really that bad themselves that you magically managed to score a decent mark in the finals?"

They fought again, walking up on the hill as they did. Just screaming and shouting. Janine let her guard down, forgetting about the strigoi that she was worried about earlier and just focused on Abe. And telling him off, of course.

"Why are you so-!"

She never got to finish her sentence. Someone leaped out at her, grabbing her first. She fought back, struggling against her attacker and landing a couple of blows on them. But this guy had more weighed on her, was stronger and faster. Plus, she was caught by surprise. She was pinned down, but managed to overtake him in the end. She reached for where her stake is supposed to be and swore. She had forgotten it! The best she could do now was knock him out or at least manage to take the strigoi down for a couple of seconds. Just so she could grab Abe and run back to the safety of the wards.

Abe!

Janine glanced back at Abe, to make sure he's still okay and standing there. Despite her threats to kill him that she voiced out loud just seconds ago, she somewhat cared about his safety. Her fist came in contact with the vampire's nose, just as their eyes met. She noticed they were a very dark colour, not brown but black. Harsh coal black. She gasped.

"You're not strigoi!" she squealed.


	4. Chapter 4

She groaned as her eyes fluttered open, a bunch of confused and amused faces looking out at her. She jumped a little, their staring was startling. Her head was aching, her body numb. She barely had time to take in her surroundings. "Morning!" her friend, Emily exclaimed with a wide grin. Janine rolled to her side, muttering a swear word. Was it all a dream? Did she get drunk last night or something? What... What happened?

Somehow the events were all blurry. Janine tried to backtrack the event.

She remembered walking in on Danny. He cheated on her! But after that.. Nothing. Maybe she cried herself to sleep. She figured this was possible. But something that was tugging at the back of her mind told her it wasn't. Told her it wasn't right at all. Something else happened. Something she couldn't put her finger on. She shuddered the thoughts away, not in the mood to deal with it.

Janine forced herself into a sitting position. She was surprised to find a bunch of her friends in her room still staring down at her. "Am I having a party?" she asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes. She looked down and noticed she was wearing the same dress from last night.

Emily laughed with others and shrugged.

"We just wanted to check up on you." She said gently.

Janine smiled to herself, it was nice to have supportive friends. She wasn't exactly close to many of them, apart from Emily. But they were pretty good friends. They were all dhampirs. The girls shared a similar short, petite body like hers. But their curves were a little different. The boys were all musclier, many with 6 packs they had gained through enduring years of training. Somehow, she got along with Dhampir more then Moroi. There was no tension between dhampirs and they were all pretty easy going. Most of all, they were like her, they understand what it was like.

"I'm good. Now get your asses out of here so I can take a shower."

Some of the guys whistled and one made a sexual comment about wanting to stay and watch. She slapped him lightly on the shoulder and promised to meet them all for breakfast.

She showered quickly and got dressed, her head still throbbing in pain. Seriously, what did she do last night? Slam bricks into her head?

She wondered off to one of the hidden cafes in the court were she had promised to meet the her friends for breakfast. One of the many benefits of her dating a royal - well, _dated_ - was to get to enjoy all the cool hidden places at the court. In turn, she showed them to her dhampir friends. She could never get too close to the moroi. Funny, she was around them most of the time, whole of her life. Yet she didn't feel as comfortable with them like she did with dhampirs. Despite the fact she is always flirting and joking with said moroi.

She forced herself to face the rest of the day - even though her head never stopped hurting. The newly trained guardians were expected to just lounge around court for the next couple of days while they await to get their assignments. There wasn't much to do that was open to dhampirs like her. But they managed to have a couple of good nights.

There was something she couldn't get off her mind what was happened that night. She tried to push it off her head, with no such luck. She attempted to recall the events once more. She saw Danny again... Then... Then what? What did she do?

She remembered Abe of all the sudden... Did she see him again? She must have. She remembers his express, once flirty and fun and the other dark and angry. But nothing in between that. She shook her head quickly. She had to find him.

"Hey Janine - I heard you talked to Ibrahim Mazur last night?" Emily sort of asked her at breakfast. Janine hesitated. She didn't' t ell anyone about that.

"Yeah... I did." she said, hesitating a little with her answer. At least Janine thought it was last night.

"I also heard he wanted you for a guardian!" someone else chipped in. She wondered how they knew that, too. She wasn't allowed to say anything about it. But things have a way of getting out. They all wanted to know the details of what happened between them. They were all going to be assigned and go all over the word. Janine knew she had what they didn't. A choice. Of choosing weather she wanted to guard him or not. Despite her marks, it wasn't guaranteed she was going to get a royal. Many from other schools got higher marks then she did. If she was going to guard some random, it may as well be Abe. Because from what she remembers he was alright.

Or was he? Why was her stomach twisting at the mention of his name? Janine dodged the questions from her friends and after breakfast She culched her stomach as she limped down the hall in the court to were someone directed her to Abe's room. Janine knew if she wanted answers he'll be the one to give it to her. She knocked on the door with no such luck.

She spend the rest of the day describing him to people and asking if they have seem him and knocking on random doors. She continued on with her search, looking and looking. She searched pratically everywhere.

Finally she was exhausted, she plopped down on a bench outside some of the building. At least searching was distracting her from the horrible ache in her stomach and head. She made a mental note to ask one of the royals she has hooked up with and knows that he loves to party if he can give her some aspirin.

Janine gets up, determined to look again and this time to find him. She makes her way into the court hallway that is filled with rooms once more. Suddenly, the headache attacks her again. Stronger then it felt before. A yap escaped her lips. She sighs and leans against the wall to catch her breath.

Janine places a hand on her forehead, massaging it. Then she looks down, deep in thought.

"That's it." she tells herself. She gives up. She was tired - oh so tired. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep from the moment she has woken up. There was no sign of Abe anywhere. She kicked the air in frustration.

"Jay?"

Her busy with other things has given her a break from grieving over Danny. She barely thought of him today. Janine bits her lip hard at the voice that spoke, and then slowly brings her head up to face him. He had gorgeous pale blue eyes that ran through his family tree. It was the first thing her eyes came into contact with when she looked up.

She straightened herself up, pulling on her guardian mask and removing herself from the wall.

"Hi." She said weakly, she felt tempted to add his last name to the mix, but didn't. Although Janine would've loved to see his flinch at her choice of words.

He leaned against the wall she was on a second ago and crossed his arms over his chest. They stand in silence for awhile. A bunch of whispering guys and giggling girls stopped to watch, but when Janine glances their way they quickly turn away and pretending to be doing something important or be deep in a conversation with someone. People whom had heard about their breakup pass by and stare too. She hated it. Hated the way people did this to her when they should just mind their own damn business. Danny, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind all that much.

Finally, Danny cleared his throat and turned to her. They stood only inches apart. They were so used to standing this close together it didn't even seem odd to her anymore. "Jay..." he breathed, looking at her face and then quickly down at her body before meeting her eyes again.

"I'm really sorry."

"You should be." she snapped.

Emotions she held back hit her again. Waves of mixed feelings practically knocking her over. She knew she had to let it go eventually. But because she knew that he wasn't hers anymore she wanted to hold onto him, tighter then before.

She was hurt, her pride was hurt. But she still longed him, the same way he did to her. Janine still liked him and was attracted to him. Even though he cheated on her... He was a good person. He was nice. She knew he was. Although she hated to admit it.

"I know. And I am... I just.."He ran a hand through his thick locks, unable to put his thoughts into words. "I was drunk. I didn't know what came over me." He paused to briefly to look at her again. "You know that I would never really do that to you, Jay." he whispers. They were close, oh, so close. If she moved every so slightly their bodies would press together and lips would touch.

"I'm so sorry." he said again, softly.

They were hugging all of the sudden, arms around each other in a tight embrace. She doesn't even know how that happened, whether she hugged him first or he hugged her. But it didn't matter at that moment. She rested her head against his shoulder and his grip on her tightened. Danny's lips nuzzled her ear. "It'll never happen again." He whispered.

She was a lile confused, did he want her back? She was a little proud to take him back but she wanted to be with him all of the sudden. She felt empty all day as if something was missing. She needed someone to make her whole again. To complete her.

She pulls away.

"It'll be different this time." He promises her, grabbing a hold of her hand.

Tears threaten to come out. _Will it?_ She wanted to ask._ Will it really be different this time around?_

She shifted her weight, shifted her options. Finally she gave in. She knew Danny, he was sweet. It'll be different this time.

She made the first move in acceptance, lowering her lips to his.

His arms wrap around her waist and she wrapped hers around his neck. They didn't care they were in a hallway. They just kept kissing and kissing and kissing. Hungry for more each time.

He eventually pulls away, panting and smiles at her. She blinks at him, feeling all of the sudden uneasy and uncertain at what just happened.

"You wanna..." He starts, trailing off.

She raised one eyebrow at him.

"You wanna go back to my room?" He suggests, moving closer once more. His lips pressed against her neck. She felt his fangs, not biting her but just pressing softly against her. She smiles in daze. She had given blood once. It was a wonderful feeling. Yet she hesitates. It was dirty. worse then dirty. Even if it's giving blood when your not having sex. If anyone ever found out.. She felt so disgusted with herself for ever enjoying it. For wanting more.

Pain still shot through her. He still hurt her, she was still hurt and it wasn't only her pride anymore. Plus, there was no way she was lowering herself to be a blood whore. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. That one time... She was drunk. She didn't know what she was doing and the moroi guy had taken advantage of her. She was only a teenager, after all. Thankfully he didn't tell anyone. But she still remembers the high buzz feeling from the feeding. The wonderful bliss that she got from it.

"C'mon, Jay." He whispers into her ear. "You know you want it."

_It'll be different this time._

"I-"

From behind Danny, another per of eyes catch hers and hold her gaze. They were a dark colour, one she couldn't make out from the distance. They were either dark brown or black. The figure walked towards her, something about the way he moved seemed oddly familiar. She trembles. Where has she seen this person before?

Their eyes met again, he was standing much closer now. A coal black color piercing into her brown eyes stirs something inside of her.

She gasps in realization, stumbling back.

**A/N OMG GUYS JUST 4 MORE DAYS LEFT UNTIL LAST SACRIFICE! I dunno about you guys but I'm bursting with happiness. I cannot wait for last book to come out already. Aww though I'm really sad It's ending. Excuse my obession. And BTW sorry for not updating in ages I was busy with my exams last month and was nanowrimo (over 60,000 words!)**

**Review? :D**


End file.
